Abandoned For Now, Friends Forever
by YuYuFanatic14
Summary: Okay, the title isn't good. Number 6 in Abuse Series. YuKo. Yusuke gets hurt repeatedly by Sensui, Koenma finds him, they're stuck in Ningenkai, everything's messed up.
1. Chapter 1

YYF14: Hey people! It didn't take as long as I thought it would to get this first chapter out. I wanted to write more, but then I thought that as long as I had a decent amount, it was okay. Anyway, I'm leaving the rating at T for now, unless I write something that should bring it up higher. But... I'm not sure if what I wrote is okay as rated T. There is mentioned rape throughout, and I'm not sure if that qualifies as M. I think that's only if it's graphic...? If I'm wrong, tell me and I'll change the rating. The plot may seem to make no sense as first, it didn't to me either, but I'm developing one, so don't worry. And now, I will shut up so you can read chapter one! Man, it's been FOREVER since I've written a chapter one...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Yusuke headed for the park, he sensed a hostile energy. He looked warily, but saw nothing. He paused at the last alleyway before the town ended, and frowned. The strange presence was strong here.

Just as he was going to move on, something grabbed him and pulled him into the alley.

Once Yusuke's vision adjusted, he looked around wildly. Sensui stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello, Detective."

"What do you want?" Yusuke snapped.

Sensui simply smirked.

"You know what I want," he said, then ripped off Yusuke's shirt, pinning him to the ground with his Sacred Energy. He laughed at Yusuke's futile attempts to break free and reached for the button of Yusuke's jeans.

Yusuke tensed as those were tossed aside. Sensui had done this before, and he knew what to expect: excruciating pain. Nothing less.

His prediction came true almost instantly. Every second felt like an eternity. When it was over, Yusuke lay there, waiting for the pain to fade, until a cold wind blew.

Dazedly realizing Sensui was gone, he gathered up his clothing and crawled inside the overturned, thankfully empty dumpster which was sitting in the alley.

His last coherent thought was not his own.

_I'll be back, Urameshi_.

-------------------------------

Back in Reikai, even though it was almost 10, Koenma was still working. He had kept his promise with Yusuke, being in toddler form to get his energy back.

Enma came in and watched, confused, as Koenma seemed to work harder. Suddenly, Koenma flinched. In his haste, he had put the seal in the wrong part of the paper. He looked up at Enma apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"For what?"

"I stamped the paper wrong."

Enma paused. His son was very tired, and he was working far past the time he usually did.

"Son, go to bed. I'll have the ogre do the rest."

Koenma hesitated. He _was _tired, but he didn't know if his dad was tricking him.

"I promise, son. You can sleep."

Koenma nodded and slowly left the room, watching his father in case he changed his mind. Enma sighed once Koenma had left.

_What happened, son? Why are you scared of me?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

The rest of the week passed in this fashion. Every day, Yusuke woke up, and before he could leave the alley, Sensui came to repeat the day before, leaving Yusuke unconscious until the next day.

Koenma would work all day until his father told him he could sleep.

On the eighth day, Yusuke woke up and saw Sensui. He clenched his eyes shut in anticipation of pain, but none came. He opened his eyes warily and glared when Sensui laughed.

"I'm not here for our routine, Urameshi. I've come to give you a message."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"I'm sorry, but it seems that your "boyfriend" has forgotten you. He's been perfectly fine, and he hasn't tried to find you."

"Yeah, right! His dad was trying to kill him!"

"No, his father was under mind control, as well as your mother. If you had actually cared about your boyfriend, your mother… none of this would have happened. Anyone can just walk in here and do whatever they want to you. In fact, me, Karasu, the Toguro brothers, and my other personalities all want to have a go at you, Urameshi. And this will be more painful than the last few days."

Karasu and the Toguro entered the alley as Sensui was pinning Yusuke down.

Sensui, or Shinobu, went first, then Karasu, then the Toguro brothers, then Sensui's six other personalities.

The entire time, what Sensui had said was repeating itself in Yusuke's mind.

_Maybe… maybe he's right. I should have cared about K-chan more… I _deserted _him there, at the station… I didn't press when I _knew _there was something wrong… and Ma…_

Kazuya smirked to himself when he realized he didn't have to torment Yusuke; Yusuke was doing it to himself. However, Sensui wanted to completely being down the Spirit Detective, not a little at a time.

"They don't care about you, Urameshi! They haven't come for you! Nothing you do will ever make it right! You. Don't. _Deserve them_!"

Yusuke lay there, oblivious to the pain, Sensui's words still cutting into him.

_I don't deserve them… K-chan… _Koenma…_I'm sorry… I loved you… or I think I did… did you ever love me? Was any of it real? No, probably not… I'm just a stupid punk, you're a god.. It'd never work out…_

Tears started up from the already damp lashes as he fell into unconsciousness. Sensui watched, satisfied. The demons smirked and left, but Sensui remained.

Yusuke woke up an hour later, not even flinching when he saw Sensui. He had resigned himself to his fate. When Sensui didn't do anything, he frowned.

"Aren't you going to hurt me again?" he murmured. He was so thirsty…

"No, Urameshi. I don't want you to be hurt."

"And you did a fine way of showing it! Letting three demons and yourself-" He stopped, coughing. Yelling had torn his throat, dry from eight days of no water.

Sensui winced, and leaned down to help, but Yusuke curled up and moved away. Sensui sighed and leaned back. He'd wait.

---------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Okay, I know Sensui's intentions are unclear right now, but I have a reason behind them. And, you all probably know this, Kazuya is the really violent personality of Sensui. Just in case you haven't seen those episodes. And, for future reference, whenever I say plain old Sensui, that's Shinobu. It's much easier to type Sensui, y'know? Okay, hope you guys liked the beginning of this story, and review if you wish!


	2. Chapter 2

YYF14: Hey, peoples! The first chapter wasn't as goodas I wanted it to be, but I'm trying. Anyway, I hope this chapter is better. Also, I forgot my disclaimer last chapter, so I'll do one now.

Yusuke-clone: She doesn't own YYH, (arigatou, kami-sama). It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi!

YYF14: Yes! I just wish the manga didn't take so long to get translated. I finish them so fast... I want #10!

Koenma-clone: While she mourns for the ending of YYH #9, please read.

YYF14: Hey! I am NOT mourning! Whatev...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-That day's morning in Reikai-

Koenma yawned as he headed for his office, turning into teen form. His father had been nice lately. Maybe it was because he couldn't think of anything to be mean about… not that he had needed a reason earlier… Anyway, Koenma hoped that this calmness would last. It felt good getting the right amount of sleep, and he had caught up on his energy. That was why he was in teen form. He would still turn into toddler form when his father was around. He didn't want it to seem like he was being bold.

As he entered his office, he frowned. Every morning this week, he had gotten a strange feeling, but whenever he had tried to focus on it, it disappeared. He knew it was coming from Ningenkai, but that was all.

He shook his head and got to work; it wouldn't do to dawdle.

The rest of the day was spent stamping papers and taking breaks when his father forced him to.

-back to nighttime-

Sensui watched as the coughs wracked Yusuke's body; a faint smell of blood became apparent. Sensui sighed. He had to help Yusuke, or he'd kill himself.

He took a flask filled with water out of his pocket, sat next to Yusuke, and turned him over. Yusuke tried to push away in protest, but he was so weak now, it didn't matter. He could only shake his head feebly as Sensui poured the water down his throat.

When the flask was drained, Yusuke blinked in surprise.

"Why'd you do that?" he murmured.

"I told you, Urameshi. I don't want to see you hurt."

Yusuke was about to protest, but Sensui pinned him down with his Sacred Energy. Even though it was gentle, Yusuke flinched. Sensui let a concerned expression show on his face.

"Urameshi?"

_I want K-chan… Why did things turn out like this? I can't even fight back! WHY!_

Just as Sensui reached out to touch him, Yusuke's aura flared.

"_GET AWAY FROM ME_!"

Yusuke pulled away violently, breaking the Sacred Energy binds. He retreated to the corner of the alley, aura sparking, daring Sensui to come close.

"Urameshi-"

"Shut up! Don't come anywhere near me!" Yusuke yelled, inching toward the dumpster.

He glared at Sensui one last time, then crawled inside the dumpster, focusing all the aura he had on closing it, and keeping it closed.

Sensui sighed. Yusuke would never trust him. However, if he knocked Yusuke out and persuaded him that way…

Sensui opened the dumpster easily, his Sacred Energy easily overriding Yusuke's weak energy. He quickly knocked Yusuke out, and fed his lies into Yusuke's ear. He'd get Yusuke away from the stupid toddler once and for all.

-morning of the ninth day-

Koenma woke, feeling oddly sad. He frowned.

_Maybe I should check on Yu-chan… But I'll need permission from Dad to go to Ningenkai, and I don't know if he'll say yes…_

However, Enma _did_ say yes, so Koenma thankfully hurried of to Ningenkai. He'd only said he was going to check on his _Reikai Tantei_, so he couldn't stay long. His father would get suspicious.

When he arrived at Yusuke's house, no one was home. Koenma sighed exasperatedly.

"Where could he be?"

Back in Reikai, Enma shook his head.

"You _can_ tell me the truth, son. I don't know what it is that you're hiding, but I wish you wouldn't lie to me."

--------------------------------

Yusuke woke, tired.

"My head hurts…" He looked around, eyes falling on Sensui.

"Hey, Shinobu-chan," he said, stretching. "Did we drink a lot or something, 'cause I'm tired…"

Sensui smirked to himself. His plan was working. Once Urameshi would like him enough to do whatever he was told, Sensui would leave him and let him die, so it would be easier to bring about the end of the human race.

"No, Yu-chan, you probably stayed up too late."

"Okay." Yusuke yawned. "Can we go somewhere else? It's cold here."

Sensui shook his head. "No. We're waiting for someone."

Yusuke shrugged and lay back down, bored.

----------------------

Koenma had looked at Yusuke's, Keiko's, and Kuwabara's houses, and Yusuke was nowhere to be found. Worriedly, he started searching the area for Yusuke's ki, and it led him to an alley near the edge of town.

_Why would Yusuke be here?_

He started to enter the alley, but froze. Sitting in front of him were Sensui and Yusuke, who were kissing, Yusuke returning it enthusiastically.

Koenma's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yu…suke…"

Yusuke looked up and waved. "Hi!"

Tears filled Koenma's eyes and he disappeared, going back to Reikai. Yusuke frowned, turning to Sensui.

"Shinobu-chan, what happened?"

Sensui growled. The plan might have to be changed. He left the alley after giving strict orders for Yusuke to stay and left, leaving a very confused Yusuke behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Okay, after reading this chapter, I don't think it's as good as I wanted it to be either, but I don't think it sucks... I hope you guys liked it, and review if you want!


	3. Chapter 3

YYF14: Hey, peoples! Back with chapter 3! I'm really annoyed. The site wouldn't let me log in for two days. There's also something I'm confused about. Haven't gotten any reviews yet. About anything. They don't have to include anything, but any review other than a flame would be nice. I don't want to force you to review, though. It IS your choice. Anyway, on with chapter 3.

----------------------------------------------

-morning of tenth day-

Yusuke sighed. He had spent all night wondering why Sensui had left. Had he done something wrong? If he had, why would Sensui choose him if there was a possibility of him screwing up? Was Sensui even coming back? Did he ever care in the first place?

The questions just got worse and worse. Yusuke sighed again and tried to think of something to take his mind off of Sensui. What about that other boy who had been in the alley yesterday? Who was he? Yusuke knew he should know who it was, but the name refused to be revealed.

Oh well. If it was important, he would remember.

-----------

"Koenma-sama, can I come in?"

Silence.

"Come on, Koenma! I know you're in there! You need to come out!"

Silence.

"Fine. I'll check on you later."

As Botan's footsteps faded, Koenma looked down guiltily. He knew she was just trying to help, but he just didn't want to see people right now. He wiped the tears from his face and looked at the clock. It was 6:30 in the morning, and in half an hour, he'd have to go to work…

_No! I'm NOT going to be pushed around! I'm not going to work today! How would Dad feel if he saw someone he loved-… Yusuke… How could you?_

_-------------_

Half an hour later, when Botan came to get him for work, she got a surprise.

"Koenma-"

"No! I'm not going!"

Botan frowned. Koenma sounded really upset.

"Your father-"

"I don't care! I just want Dad to leave me _alone_!"

Botan could sense upset and frustrated ki swirling around the room, and decided to leave before it got any worse. It was sad. She was just going to suggest that he talk to his Dad. It might help, but Koenma was being unreasonable, and Botan didn't know why.

--------------

Around five that afternoon, Koenma was sitting on his bed, staring at the ceiling, when he felt his father approach.

The door opened before he could turn to toddler form, and he hugged his knees close to him, trying to seem as small as possible.

His father entered the room, and Koenma clenched his eyes shut, flinching when his father brushed a finger over his cheek.

"…Son, you've been crying."

Silence.

"Son, you _can _tell me why you're upset."

"…I… it's nothing. I'm fine."

"If it is nothing, then why did you refuse to go to work?"

Koenma sighed. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be around other people."

"Is this about your Reikai Tantei?"

Koenma looked away guiltily.

"Now I know how Yusuke felt when _I_ forgot…" he said quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Enma shook his head. "Son, I know there's something you've been keeping from me about your Reikai Tantei."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Things changed."

"Changed how?"

"…I- I _loved_ him, Dad! I loved him, and now he doesn't even know who I am!"

Koenma suddenly froze, realizing what he has said and tensed, expecting to be struck. It didn't come. Koenma looked up tentatively, confused.

"Dad…?"

"If you loved him, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because the first time I told you, you almost killed me!" Koenma said angrily.

It was Enma's turn to look confused. "Son, what are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know! When me and Yusuke were at that school, you helped that evil human try to kill us! And it nearly worked! And before then, when you first found out, you sent Yusuke away from Reikai, and then you tortured me for four months!"

Tears filled his eyes as he remembered the unfairness of it all.

"I'm sorry… I've got to go find Yusuke…" Koenma disappeared, going to Ningenkai, leaving a very confused Enma behind.

"Son… I don't know what happened…"

-seven that evening-

Yusuke frowned, looking up at the sky. It was getting darker than normal for this time of day. He sat inside the dumpster, closing the lid. If it was going to rain, then it was going to get cold, and all he was wearing were the tattered remains of his t-shirt and jeans. They wouldn't protect him from the cold at all.

-------------

It was about half an hour into the rain when Koenma groaned. It was hard enough trying to find Yusuke when it was light. He couldn't sense Yusuke's energy, and he couldn't remember which alley he had last seen Yusuke in.

Half an hour later, he entered an alley and sat down, exhausted. He couldn't find Yusuke, and it was so cold…

-----------

Yusuke paused, hearing a soft sigh. He looked out of the dumpster and saw the boy whose name he couldn't remember sit down, closing his eyes. He couldn't sleep out there! It was wet and freezing!

Yusuke quickly ran over to the kid and picked him up, then reentered the dumpster closing the lid.

Not that it mattered, Yusuke thought. The wind would probably blow it open again. A clap of thunder was heard.

Yusuke didn't want the kid to get sick, so even though the kid was already wearing what seemed like plenty, and his shirt was in tatters, Yusuke removed his shirt and put it around the boy's shoulders. He then lay the boy down and curled up with him, quickly falling asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: I think this chapter turned out better than the last two. Dunno why, but i feel like there's actually substance here. Hope you guys liked it, and I'll try to update soon. Review if you wish!


	4. Chapter 4

YYF14: Hey, peoples! Next chapter! I would have updated last night, except the doc manager wasn't letting my put any documents on. Anyway, here's the chapter. I know it's short... Also, unless I get a really good idea, this might be the last story in this series, and I don't know if I'm gonna write any others 'cause I don't have any ideas. I WILL write a fic using something anyone suggests, if I can, and I REALLY don't want to stop writing fanfiction, so...

Yusuke-clone: Basically, she's begging you to give her an idea.

YYF14: Yusuke... Actually, he's right. Maybe not begging, but you get the idea. Okay, I'll stop talking and let youread, but please do think about what I said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-morning of eleventh day-

Koenma woke, feeling oddly warm. He could feel someone's arms around him, and when he opened his eyes, he realized his face was buried in Yusuke's chest.

He nuzzled closer, hoping this moment would last. However, he didn't take into account his pacifier and Yusuke's sensitive skin.

Yusuke stirred, and Koenma winced. What if Yusuke still didn't remember who he was? Yusuke's eyes opened and he smiled. "Hey."

The name. He started to remember.

"Ko- Koen- Koenma…"

His eyes widened. "K-chan!"

Koenma suddenly found himself in a tight embrace.

"K-chan!"

Koenma felt elated. Yusuke remembered him!

"Yu-chan… you remember me…"

Yusuke nodded. "Why wouldn't I?"

Koenma proceeded to explain what had happened in the past ten days.

Yusuke grimaced in disgust.

"_Sensui_? K-chan, please tell me you're joking. I mean, I remember what he _forced _me into, but did I actually _enjoy_ it?"

Koenma nodded. "That's what it looked like."

Yusuke shook his head. "Yuck… Anyway, you really stood up to your dad? Nice."

"Yu-chan… he doesn't remember anything. Or at least, he _says _he doesn't."

Yusuke suddenly remembered something that Sensui had told him.

"K-chan, he didn't do it. He and Ma were under mind control or something. They didn't really do any of that stuff."

Koenma's eyes widened.

"They didn't? Then that means… I got mad at my dad for no reason…"

Yusuke kissed Koenma's forehead gently.

"It doesn't matter. You can always apologize. He'll understand."

"I hope so, Yusuke. Maybe we should go back to Reikai now. You need new clothes, that's for sure…"

Yusuke blushed. "Yeah, I guess." Suddenly, he sneezed.

"K-chan, I don't feel so good…"

"What's wrong?"

"I dunno… I'm just cold, and my head feels funny…"

Koenma winced. Yusuke had probably gotten sick. He sat up, and Yusuke's shirt fell off his shoulders. He blinked.

"Yu-chan, why did you give me this?" he asked.

"Because I thought you would be cold," Yusuke replied tiredly.

"You need it more than I do," Koenma replied, and handed Yusuke's shirt back. Once Yusuke had put it on, however, Koenma realized it was pointless. The shirt had so many holes and rips in it, it could hardly be called a shirt anymore.

He removed his cloak and put it over Yusuke, who was lying back down. Koenma was warm enough with his tunic.

A clap of thunder was heard, and the rain, which had been slowing down, started to come down harder. Koenma grimaced and lay down, wrapping his arms around Yusuke. He hoped Yusuke would be okay.

-----------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Okay, hope you guys liked this chapter, and one other thing I realized. This might be my shortest story, too, 'cause I can't think of anything else. Once I've gotten to a certain point, I'll tell you that's where I'm stuck, and if you have an idea for that, tell me. If you don't, the story will end, and maybe the series. Not trying to be negative, but I've gotten writers' block desiese. Ugh. Anyway, next chapter'll be up tomorrow, and review if you wish!


	5. Chapter 5

YYF14: Sorry. I had wanted to get this chapter out yesterday, but I was really busy. Anyways, nothing much to say today, so just go ahead and read.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-afternoon of eleventh day-

Koenma woke, feeling Yusuke's restless ki. He opened his eyes and frowned, concerned. Something felt wrong. Yusuke didn't look too different, but his breathing was a little off. Koenma felt Yusuke's forehead and grimaced. Yusuke had a fever…

"Yu-chan? Yu-chan, wake up."

He shook Yusuke's shoulder, and Yusuke stirred.

"It hurts… K-chan…"

"Yu-chan. Open your eyes."

Yusuke did so, but his eyes were unfocused.

"K-chan, I'm cold…"

Yusuke clutched at the cloak covering him, pulling it tighter around him.

"Yu-chan, you're sweating… How can you be cold?"

There was no response. Koenma shook his head and sat up. It was still raining.

_Wait a minute…_

"Yu-chan, are you thirsty?"

Yusuke nodded and tried to sit up, but he was too tired. Koenma helped him up, and took Yusuke outside. Yusuke protested, but Koenma shushed him.

"I'm sorry, Yu-chan, I know you don't like it, but it's the only way you can get a drink."

However, since rain never falls into your mouth when you want it to, Koenma had to collect water by cupping his hands, him and Yusuke drinking like that.

When he and Yusuke were done drinking, they went back inside, Yusuke quickly falling back asleep. Koenma brushed the stray hair away from Yusuke's face, knowing the original peacefulness of sleep wouldn't last long. He felt terrible about Yusuke being sick and didn't know what to do. He couldn't just take Yusuke to Reikai, because the stay between places, however brief, wasn't a good thing for your body if you weren't healthy.

_Yusuke… please be okay…_

_--------------------------------------_

-morning of twelfth day-

Botan stared out the window from her room in the Reikai, and sighed. Koenma had been missing in the Ningenkai for a while now. Well, not as long as Yusuke had been missing, that was sure, but still. No one knew where either one was, and no one was able to sense them. That was unusual in itself, seeing that both of those boys had very powerful energy that usually was very easy to pick up. A knock at the door was heard.

"Come in."

Kurama and Hiei entered, Kurama sitting on the bed next to Botan, while Hiei leaned on the wall next to the door.

"Is there any news?" Botan asked hopefully. Hiei shook his head.

"No," Kurama replied. "And it is difficult to find them, not just because of the missing energy, but because the weather is very bad, and the news predicts it to be like this for the next few days. What a terrible way to start off the summer."

"Oh, Kurama, what if we never find them?"

"We will, Botan, we will. Hiei and I are searching the city as best we can, piece by piece. We'll have to find them eventually. We're half done the city, anyway."

"But if it took you three days to do half the city, then by the time you find them…" Botan trailed off.

"They're fine, Botan. You'd feel them if they weren't, right?"

"I hope you're right, Kurama."

-that afternoon-

Koenma woke, suddenly feeling lightheaded. He looked at Yusuke, who was sleeping more peacefully than he had been. His face was flushed, but his breathing was all right.

Koenma shivered, feeling chilled for no apparent reason. He had been warm enough up until now… He moved closer to Yusuke, hoping the infuriating rainfall would stop. This wasn't summer weather at all.

An hour later, an unwelcome presence made itself known. Koenma sat up and frowned. It wasn't a demon… He looked outside and cursed mentally. Sensui was standing in the alley.

"What do you want?" Koenma demanded.

Sensui smiled slightly. "I brought your friends."

Kurama and Hiei stepped out from behind Sensui. Koenma frowned.

"Why are they with you?" he asked.

"I told them I knew where you were, and they followed me," Sensui replied.

Koenma tapped Yusuke's shoulder.

"Yu-chan, Hiei and Kurama are here."

Yusuke stirred and sat up, leaning on Koenma.

"Hey, K'rama, hey, Hiei… You guys gonna take us somewhere?"

Hiei shook his head. "Quite the opposite, detective. We're leaving you here. Everyone's quite glad you're gone. Kuwabara actually gets to be leader for a change, without you there to hog the spot. And everyone's glad that the toddler is gone, bossy baby he is."

Yusuke stared, confused.

"Why'd you come all the way here jus' to tell us you hate us?" he asked. "You coulda jus' left us here…"

"We wanted you to know," Kurama said quietly. "It only seemed fair. Now, please excuse us. We have to be somewhere."

Kurama and Hiei disappeared Sensui leaving only seconds later, smirking to himself. The Detective seemed to have bought it. 'Hiei and Kurama' had been low-class, easy to manipulate youkai, skilled enough to fool almost anything into believing they were something they weren't. Knowing how close the Detective was to his friends, hearing this would bring down his will to live, and in turn, Koenma's.

Yusuke shook his head. "No, this isn't right… K-chan? Are you okay?"

Koenma nodded, closing the dumpster lid tightly against the cold. He then lay down, trying not to shiver. Yusuke watched him for a moment, then covered Koenma with the cloak as well, wrapping his arms around him.

"We'll be okay, K-chan…" he murmured, drifting off into sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Well, hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll do my best to update tomorrow, and review if you wish!


	6. Chapter 6

YYF14: Hey, peoples! Yay! Friday! Anyway, I'm getting close to where I'm THINKING of ending the story. I'm starting to get an idea, though, so the story could live past it's seventh chapter. But whatev. R&R, people!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-morning of thirteenth day-

Yusuke woke, feeling warmer than when he had fallen asleep. He looked over at Koenma, who was in a fitful sleep. He had rolled out from under the cloak, and was shivering. Yusuke reached over and touched his forehead.

Damn, he was sick, too.

Yusuke gently put the cloak over Koenma and pulled him close, smiling when Koenma calmed down.

"C'mon, K-chan, you need to drink something."

Koenma stirred, but didn't wake completely.

"It's cold, Yu-chan…"

A strong wind blew the dumpster lid open, making them both cringe from the cold. Koenma's aura sparked, and he curled up tighter.

"K-chan…"

_I gotta get help…_

Yusuke stood slowly, and went outside. A flash of lightening made him flinch, but the reminded himself it was only light… light that could kill him. He shook his head and attempted to move forward, but his strength failed him and he fell to his knees.

----------

Kurama and Hiei were searching through a particularly poor part of town, and were coming up on an alley when a strong energy became apparent, crying out for help. The two hurried into the alley, and saw Yusuke, leaning against the wall of the alley.

"Why'd you come back?" he murmured.

Kurama frowned. "We were never here…" He trailed off, seeing Hiei's signal that they would worry about it later. He nodded. They were there to help the detective.

"K-chan…" Yusuke reached back towards the dumpster.

"I'll help the detective," Hiei said. Kurama nodded, and opened the dumpster, shaking his head sadly when he saw Koenma. He picked Koenma up, and walked back over to Hiei.

"Reikai?" Hiei asked. Kurama nodded.

"That would be best."

Hiei grabbed Yusuke's arm, and all four of them disappeared, reappearing in Botan's room in Reikai.

--------

-9:00AM, thirteenth day, Botan's room, Reikai-

Hiei and Kurama, each holding one boy, walked over to Botan.

"Here they are, Botan," Kurama said. "We found them."

Botan smiled, overjoyed.

"Thank you, Kurama, Hiei! Oh, I can't believe they were missing for so long… Where did you find them?"

"In an alley, living in one of those filthy things ningens put junk in," Hiei replied.

Botan shook her head. "Poor Yusuke… Koenma-sama… There's blood on Yusuke's clothes. Do you two know anything?"

Kurama shook his head. "No, Botan. I'm sorry."

"Well, the detective was speaking nonsense when he saw us. Is he ill?" Hiei asked.

Botan felt Yusuke's forehead, and made a small shocked sound.

"Oh! He's got a fever! And so does Koenma-sama! Of course they would- George!"

The ogre came in a few seconds after her call.

"Yes, Botan?"

"See if you can get Kuwabara and Yukina, and maybe even Genkai, over here! Koenma-sama and Yusuke need help!"

George nodded, leaving the room. Botan beckoned Kurama and Hiei to follow her, and led them to Koenma's room.

"Just put them on the bed… oh, I hope Genkai and the others come soon… We're really going to need them."

----------

-9:15AM, Reikai-

"Botan! The people you requested are here!" George announced, running into the room where everyone else was.

"That's good, but be quiet, George, or you're going to wake them up!" Botan hissed.

"I think he did," Hiei muttered.

Koenma stirred, and opened his eyes.

"Reikai? Dad… No, _no_! Not your fault, no…"

He kept repeating a whispered 'no', much to everyone's confusion. Genkai and Yukina entered the room, followed closely by Kuwabara.

"Urameshi? What happened to Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked worriedly. "He's been missing for a while."

Kurama explained, (to his knowledge) of what had happened.

"So, basically, you're asking us to stabilize them?" Genkai asked.

Kurama nodded. "Once their fevers are down, they will be able to think straight and tell us what happened. We'll figure out where to go from there."

"Once their defenses are down, of course," Genkai continued. "Koenma's so tense, he'd think a breeze was trying to kill him, and spring the Mafuukan in an instant."

"Hmm… maybe if we got Yusuke to calm him down," Botan suggested. "If anyone can get through to him, it's Yusuke."

"But first, Yusuke'd have to wake up," Hiei muttered. "And it doesn't seem like he's going to anytime soon."

However, Hiei's idea was disproved seconds later. Yusuke sat up, frowning, having sensed upset Sprit Energy. He looked at Koenma with a desperate look on his face, seeming to not notice anyone else. No one intervened.

"K-chan? C'mon, K-chan, calm down… Nothin's gonna hurt you, I promise…"

Koenma turned over and gazed at Yusuke.

"Yu-chan? _They're _here… They said they didn't care, why are they here? Are they going to hurt us… You're sick, Yu-chan!"

Genkai stepped forward. "You're both going to be fine, but not if you don't trust us. Just relax and let me and Yukina help you, then you can tell us what's been going on."

Yusuke blinked. "Genkai?"

"That's right, dimwit, now tell your friend to relax so I can help him."

Yusuke nodded dazedly, and whispered something to Koenma that the others couldn't hear. Koenma's aura relaxed almost instantly, Genkai and Yukina coming over to attend to the two boys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Well, hope you guys liked this chapter, and I'll put the next one up tomorrow. Ja ne, and review if you wish!


	7. Chapter 7

YYF14: Hey, people. I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday, and that this is such a short chapter, but I think I'm getting a really good idea, so next chapter will be longer. Yes, there will be a next chapter. I'm glad. Anyway, I'll stop talking soyou can read. Hope you like!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-12:00 AM, Koenma's room, Reikai-

Yusuke and Koenma were finished being treated by Genkai and Yukina, and were now sleeping peacefully. Their temperatures were normal, almost all the symptoms of their sickness was gone, and they were sleeping off the healing, sharing Koenma's bed.

Kurama opened the door softly.

"Yusuke? Koenma? Could you two come out here, please?"

Yusuke stirred and sat up.

"Why d'you want to see us?" he asked warily. Even though they had healed him and Koenma, he still hadn't forgiven them for what they had said in the alley.

"We need to ask you two some questions."

Yusuke shrugged, and Kurama left. He knew they'd come.

--------------

"Alright, now that you're here, we all can get some answers," Genkai said briskly. "Fist off, what's going on in Reikai?"

"Enma-sama's been very worried about Koenma," Botan replied. "He doesn't know what's been going on."

"I had thought something that is untrue," Koenma said softly. "I will apologize the next time I see him, and hopefully everything will get back to normal in Reikai."

"Now, about what happened these past thirteen days," Genkai continued. "Kurama and Hiei do not understand why you two are so wary of us."

"They came to the alley and said you guys were glad we were gone!" Yusuke said angrily. "You coulda jus' told us if we were buggin' you…"

"Hiei and Kurama never were in that alley until the day they found you, dimwit. It was probably a trick. Now, why were you in the alley, anyway?"

Yusuke reluctantly explained what Sensui had done, and then Koenma told about his finding Yusuke, and staying to take care of him.

"…And you became sick as well," Genkai finished. She shook her head.

"Well, now that we all understand everything that has happened, you two should make up with your parents."

Yusuke nodded, and left with Botan, who would take him back to his mother's apartment. Koenma would face his father alone.

----------------

"Dad?" Koenma asked tentatively, entering his father's room. "I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"About what's been going on… I'm sorry I got mad at you. I didn't know what was going on. You… don't mind about Yusuke, do you?"

"No, I don't object."

Koenma smiled happily. "Thanks, Dad."

--------------------

The next day, Botan entered Koenma's office to inform him that Yusuke had arrived.

Yusuke entered, a small smile on his face.

"Mom doesn't mind," he said. "And as long as I visit once a week, with you, she'll let me live here."

Koenma smiled. "This is great, Yusuke."

Yusuke laughed. "Yeah."

"Yu-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Call the others. You have a mission. And try not to get hurt this time, okay?"

"Sure thing, K-chan."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

YYF14: Okay, kinda bad ending, but I'm never good with those... I don't know when the next chapter'll be out, but I don't think it'll take me too long. Well, ja ne till next chapter, and review if you wish!


	8. Chapter 8

YYF14: Okay, peoples, this is gonna be the last chapter. I know this story wasnt as good as my others, and NOWHERE NEAR as good as my last one, but... oh well. This is also going to be the end of the series FOR NOW. I'm probably going to write another fic in the series if I get a good idea, or if someone suggests something. But, if I DO write something else, it'll take a while, cause I'm writing three other stories. A fanfic that probably won't go on this site, an original story on the site fictionpress .com under the penname Reikishoujo, (no spaces in the site name or the penname), and a fic that still has to get started, but the idea is developing. If I ever publish my other fictions, it's gonna be on a site that I make myself, and it'll probably be a YusukeKoenma site. If I ever get around to making that site,I'll put it on my profile page. so, anyway, I'll stop talking and you can go ahead and read the last chapter of the story Abandoned for Now, Friends Forever.

---------------------------------------------------

(STILL bad title, I know.)

Yusuke led the others to the area where the demon was suspected to be.

"Do we know what this thing does?" Hiei asked, once they had reached the area.

"No, not really."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Inefficient baby."

Yusuke growled. "It's not his fault he doesn't know!"

"Yes, it is. He should have found out about the demon before he told you to kill it."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes, the air becoming tense, and Kurama decided to intervene before a fight broke out between the good guys.

"Hiei, yes, someone should have done research, but we all know how much other work Koenma has to do."

Yusuke shrugged and stalked off. A rustle in the bushes was heard, and defensive positions were assumed. A very strange demon came out. It had two long silver ears, long, gray tail, and large purple wings. It's head and upper body were human-like, but it's legs and lower body were animal-like.

The Reikai Tantei were momentarily confused, but were startled when the creature suddenly summoned a large amount of energy. Nothing seemed to change about it, but Hiei noticed something when it moved. It's ears had turned to metal!

"He can use his ears as swords!" Hiei yelled. "Be careful, Detective!"

Yusuke dodged out of the way of the creature just in time, loading up a Spirit Gun. However, once he had shot it, the creature summoned a shield, which disintegrated the Spirit Gun blast.

Kurama stepped in, summoning his Rose Whip. The creature turned to him and blocked the whip as well.

Discouraged, the Tantei backed up a ways, watching the creature sit down and start hacking at the plants with it's ears.

"I don't think we're gonna be able to kill it," Kuwabara muttered.

"Of course not, baka," Hiei retorted.

"…Maybe we can capture it and bring it to Reikai so they can bring it back to Makai," Kurama suggested.

The others stared at him like he was crazy.

"Capture that thing? It can kill us!" Yusuke said indignantly.

"If you can distract it while I get my Rose Whip around it's neck, we can bring it to Reikai and have it taken to Makai."

Yusuke sighed, resigned. "Fine, fine."

He ventured closer to the creature, followed by Kuwabara.

"Hey, you weird thing! Whatcha doing?"

Kurama quickly went around to the back of the creature as Yusuke and Kuwabara attempted to keep it amused. He summoned his Rose Whip and tied it so it was something like a leash. The creature was surprisingly paying attention to Yusuke and Kuwabara, so it was no trouble to get the collar on. However, once it was on, the creature scratched at it, but it's attempts to break free were in vain, so the Tantei, relieved, took it back to Reikai.

Botan took the demon off their hands, and the rest of the Tantei left, Yusuke going back to Koenma's office.

"Hey, K-chan."

Koenma looked up and smiled. "Hey, Yu-chan. It wasn't a dangerous mission?"

Yusuke shook his head. "Nah, it was fine. So, is there anything else we have to do?"

"No, there's no missions, and I'm done work for today."

"Then let's head back to your room."

Once they were sitting on the bed, Koenma looked at Yusuke inquisitively.

"Yu-chan, why are we here?"

Yusuke looked down, suddenly embarrassed.

"Well, K-chan… we've been together for a while, and… if you're ready…"

Koenma blinked. "Yusuke, are you saying what I think you are?"

Yusuke turned a dark shade of red.

"Yes… it's not my first time, you know, what with Sensui, but I think it's yours… Please be gentle… I don't know what it feels like…"

Koenma could feel his own cheeks burn, but he dazedly nodded.

"If you're sure, Yu-chan."

Muffled noises were heard from the room, then a muted cry a few minutes later.

Yusuke curled up closer to Koenma, and enfolded him in his arms.

"I love you, K-chan. You have me something to live for when I thought of suicide. You've saved me from death, what, three, four, times, now?"

"And glad for every time," Koenma whispered tiredly.

"Sleep, K-chan. Aishiteru."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you guys liked this story. It was fun to write this series, and as I said earlier, it's not completely dead, just out of the number one slot on my priority list now. So... I'll see you when I see you. Ja ne! Review if you wish, and thank you to all of my reviewers, for helping me through my series and helping me evolve as a writer!


End file.
